Real Life
by hollytiger
Summary: H/HR fic with R/L and D/G. All face the terrors of real life.


Real Life

By

Hollytiger

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Hermione or any other Harry Potter characters. Paul and Mia Granger are my creation. Enjoy.

Summary: H/HR fic with R/L and D/G. All face the terrors of real life.

Harry Potter grinned as the black dog standing before him at the Burrow transformed into his godfather. Hugging him tightly, Sirius Black grinned at his godson.

"I'm so glad you're here Sirius," said Harry. "It was boring without you here to keep us in line." Sirius laughed.

"Well, now that Arthur's pardoned me, I'm glad too. Speaking of the devil, where is he? I thought he had the week off?"

"He got called in this morning," said a voice behind Harry. "Emergency meeting." Harry looked behind him and grinned. It was his girlfriend and best friend of seven years, Hermione Granger.

"Mione! When did you get here?" asked Harry.

"Oof! This morning while you were still in bed," she said as Harry picked her up in a hug. He grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you."

__

I was young, he was old 

we both were the same age 

Everyday playing fetch, 

shaking hands he'd lick my face 

"There's-been-an-attack," gasped Ron Weasley as he made his way into the Great Hall, clutching his stomach. "Vold-Voldemort." Harry, and Hermione helped stabilize the weak Gryffindor as he walked in. His girlfriend, Lavender Brown shrieked and ran by his side.

"Oh Ronny, you're hurt! What happened?"

"Voldemort killed Sirius," said Ron. "He tried to kill me but Sirius took the hit."

Harry's grip on Ron's shoulder tightened and he grabbed his wand from the table. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry, please, please be careful," she said as she looked up into his green eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," said Harry as he cupped his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you Hermione." They kissed and Harry ran outside the castle.

"He'll be okay, Hermione," said Ginny as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "He always is." She looked at her two other best friends, including Ginny's boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Potter will live, Hermione," said Draco. "He will." Hermione nodded and sighed.

__

Please come back to me, Harry, she thought.

__

I wasn't aware 

The day would come 

Then he died 

For the first I knew what real pain was 

"Voldemort! You're mine!" shouted Harry as he examined the body of his godfather.

"Come and get me Potter!" said Voldemort. They began to duel right as the sun started to set.

Meanwhile, Hermione began to pace in the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey tended to Ron's wound.

"He's got to live, he has to," murmured Hermione. Ginny showed some sympathy for her friend.

"Oh Mione, he'll be fine." Ginny looked up at Draco and bit her lip. 

__

Potter, you owe me…thought Ginny as Draco embraced her in a hug.

It's okay, baby," whispered Draco. "We'll get through this."

__

I was never was the same again 

From that moment on 

Real life began 

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common room. It had been an hour since Harry had gone to fight Voldemort. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked though her scrapbook. As she came across a picture that Colin had taken of her kissing Harry last year, she burst into tears and buried her head in her hands. Little did she know, however, that someone had just entered the common room at that time.

"Hermione?" The crying girl looked up from her hands and gasped as she caught a glimpse of the young man.

"HARRY!!!" yelled Hermione. She flew into his open arms and he swung her around.

"It's over Mione, it's over," said Harry as he kissed her and held her. "We're free. Voldemort won't ever harm us again."

"Oh Harry, I thought I'd never see you again," sobbed Hermione.

"I kept my promise, didn't I? I told you that you wouldn't lose me." They embraced in a passionate kiss and awe's and applause rang throughout the common room. Hermione had woken everyone up.

"Welcome Back, Harry," said Ron as the two boys hugged.

__

Senior high, girlfriends 

Football games, graduation 

Summer break, spend my time 

Filling out applications 

"And so, as we enter the wizarding world as adults, I wish all of you success. Thank you and good luck," said Hermione and she took her seat next to Harry as she received a standing ovation on her Head Girl speech. Harry kissed her head.

"And now, for the wizarding diplomas."

__

A few superficial years went by 

They were all a blur 

In the most unlikely situation 

There you were 

Harry took a deep breath as he caught a glimpse of her. As he grinned at the sight of her in that gown, he stopped breathing for a minute. Everything he was focusing on was just her now. His bride. As Hermione reached Harry, he shook hands with Hermione's father.

"Take good care of her," said Paul Granger.

"Yes, sir!" he said in Mock salute. The congregation laughed and Paul kissed his daughter's cheek. As Harry and Hermione faced the minister, Harry grinned at Ron, who was standing next to him. Ron winked.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this woman and this man in holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace," said the Minister. No one objected. 

"Harold James Potter, will you take Hermione Lynn Granger to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Hermione Lynn Granger, will you take Harold James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

Lavender then got up and sang a beautiful song, her dulcet voice pouring out over the wizard church. As she ended, there wasn't a single dry eye in the church.

"The Rings please?" asked the Minister.

"Repeat after me. I, Harold James Potter, take Hermione Lynn Granger to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I, Harold James Potter, take Hermione Lynn Granger to be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold," repeated Harry.

"For in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"For in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Hermione did the same thing and they exchanged rings. Hermione's eyes started to tear as they prayed.

__

I never was the same again 

From that moment on 

Real life began 

With you

"And bless these two young people as they begin a new and real life together, holy father. We pray in your name, Amen."

"Amen," murmured the Congregation.

"It is the power invested by me that you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Harry and Hermione grinned and kissed amongst the cheers, Lavender grinned at Ginny.

"They did it!" said Lavender.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny. "Soon it will be me and Draco or you and Ron up there."

__

By your side, scared to death 

Felt the pain, you were fighting 

Placed my palm on your head 

Spoke your name, just keep trying

"Come on Hermione," said Harry. "You can do it!"

"It hurts, Harry!"

"Come on Hermione!" said Ron. He looked up at his wife, who was holding her camera.

"That's it, Herm! You're doing it!"

"Ready Hermione?" asked the doctor. Hermione nodded and took a breath.

__

Then you closed your eyes and took one last breath 

When it was over you looked up 

Laid our baby across your breast 

Hermione laid back on her pillow as a new voice rang out through the room.

"You did it Mione," said Harry as the doctor placed the screaming newborn on Hermione's chest.

"It's a girl," said the doctor. Harry grinned and kissed his wife.

"Hey Lily," said Hermione. "Welcome to the world." Harry grinned as his wife handed their daughter to him, playing with the newborn's tiny fingers.

"Hi Lily-Billy," said Harry. "I'm your daddy."

And he was never the same again because there was when Real Life began.

__

And I never was the same again 

From that moment on 

Real life began 

****

THE END


End file.
